


Silence

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been thinking on how alike she and the assassin were, despite his moral failings, and another similarity struck her; their children. She had heard little of Thane’s son, Kolyat, but she knew from the few times he had mentioned the boy that he loved him immensely. The same way she loved her daughters, no matter how she hunted Morinth. It was a love that existed best in silence. It couldn’t be put into words, it could only be felt in the heart and bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

They were more alike than they knew. Neither of them had ever felt fully integrated into the group. They existed on the fringes of the squad, companionable enough when their company was sought, kind enough when their counsel was sought, but never truly a part of anything. They were both mechanisms that worked outside of the machine, and in truth, they preferred it that way.

Thane had given himself to Shepard’s hands, his weapon to be wielded as the Commander saw fit. Samara, too, had offered herself to Shepard’s will and whims, though she hadn’t done so with the gracelessness the assassin had. She had her Code, after all, and while that Code was interwoven with Shepard’s own, when the mission was through, she wouldn’t hesitate to take Shepard out if that Code proved morally ambiguous. 

“I’ve heard of loftier ambitions,” Thane said to her one evening. The room had been silent for their meditation, but he broke it for the first time in three hours with his sudden words. “Not many nobler. I don’t claim to understand everything we’re up against, but I do believe Shepard is a strong leader. Too tenderhearted, at times, but strong.”

“As do I,” Samara agreed. “Shepard has proven to be more than capable.”

“And you, Justicar,” Thane said. “You are more than capable yourself. I’m afraid I haven’t heard much of your order, but I’ve watched you. I’ve seen what you can do.”

Samara smiled – just a slight tilt at the corner of her mouth – and closed her eyes. “You’ve watched me, have you?”

“Yes,” Thane said. It was impossible to fluster him. He wasn’t as inexperienced as the others. “It seems impossible not to.”

“You’re very kind,” Samara said. 

“You mistake me,” Thane said. “I don’t mean to flatter, just to give praise where it’s due.”

“Flattery has its uses,” Samara said. She looked at him, her expression impossible to read, though she was sure her humor wasn’t lost on him. Thane was many things, but a fool wasn’t one of them. “If you know how and when to apply it.”

“I’ve learned that sincerity works better,” Thane said. He was smiling. Samara didn’t see it on his lips or in his eyes, but somehow, she knew he was smiling.

There was a stretch of silence, not at all uncomfortable, before Thane asked, “What do you think our chances are?”

“Minimal at best,” Samara said. Her tone never changed, that same old smooth, sultry, though slightly monotonous note. Her eyes closed once more, her back straight, her chin tilted up. She had been thinking on how alike she and the assassin were, despite his moral failings, and another similarity struck her; their children. She had heard little of Thane’s son, Kolyat, but she knew from the few times he had mentioned the boy that he loved him immensely. The same way she loved her daughters, no matter how she hunted Morinth. It was a love that existed best in silence. It couldn’t be put into words, it could only be felt in the heart and bones. 

“I appreciate your honesty,” Thane said, with a chuckle.

“I appreciate your sincerity,” Samara said. “So I suppose we’re even.”

She wanted to ask about his son, to test the waters of their tentative friendship, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do it. The most Samara could do was sit there in silence with the man and feel the subtle aura of his body; that aura was bloodied and battered and dark with grief and regret, but there was something lovely about it, all the same. Something lovely about him that Samara couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I shouldn’t disturb you,” Thane said.

“You aren’t,” Samara murmured. “Stay, if you like.”

Thane settled. She heard the shifting of fabric against his skin. 

The silence settled over them, comfortable and companionable.

They were very similar; they spoke more in silence than they ever could with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for limespices on tumblr.


End file.
